


Lovers Of The Moon

by Jaffeno



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Rinascimento
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffeno/pseuds/Jaffeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот только уже поздно, artista... Ты мой. От гениальной макушки и до своей похотливой извивающейся задницы, только мой.<br/>[Slash] [leorio] </p><p>В соавторстве с black_pixel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Of The Moon

Даже оказавшись совсем раздетым и закусив губу от смущения, Джироламо умудряется выглядеть ужасно высокомерно.

— Знаешь, ты слишком хорошо играешь, мой маэстро, или слишком хорошо врешь. Сегодня я уверовал в твою ненависть ко мне, — он, по-птичьи склонив голову набок, с любопытством смотрит на да Винчи, разглядывая мужчину, будто хорошего андалузского жеребца, и, придя к каким-то своим выводам, довольно хмыкает и обходит флорентийца. Оказавшись за его спиной, он грубо разворачивает Леонардо к себе и толкает его на кровать, что бы тут же нависнуть сверху.

Оказываться на лопатках непривычно для спесивого характера художника, но Риарио выглядит так настойчиво и уверенно, что мастер только покорно улыбается и прижимает торс мужчины к себе, стальной хваткой. Чтобы даже если граф захотел бы сбежать, у него бы этого не вышло.

— Ты злишься из-за своего легковерия из раза в раз, Риарио, — привычный лукавый огонек вспыхивает в глазах художника, замечая складку, залегшую между бровями графа. Задел за живое? — Прости, я на самом деле слишком привык дерзить тебе, чем... — пальцы легко очерчивают линию позвоночника, вниз по спине. — Любить.

Рука графа тут же молниеносно ложится на горло да Винчи, чуть сжимая и заставляя мужчину вытянуть шею.

— "Любить"? Почему я должен верить тебе сейчас? О любви ты шепчешь и этой сучке Донати, трахая её под носом Лоренцо, — шипит он в губы художника, кривя лицо в одной из своих жутких "улыбок". — О, она пересказала вашу прошлую ночь "в лицах". Такой любовный пыл, мастер…похвально. Донне Лукреции остается лишь позавидовать.

Риарио сильнее сдавливает чужое горло, перекрывая доступ воздуха и зачарованно ловя искорки страха в глазах художника. Пускай бастард ощутит хотя бы часть того, что испытал граф прошлой ночью, встречаясь со своим агентом.

Художник заглядывает в глаза Риарио, будто не веря в то, что он услышал. Как можно говорить о женщине, которая собственной рукой подписала приговор да Винчи на смерть, в месте, предназначенного только для них двоих? Но заметив такое знакомое неуверенное выражение на лице, мастер блаженно закатывает глаза в попытке рассмеяться, да только из сдавленного горла вырывается полузадушенный хрип.

— Ты сам добивался этого, — одними губами произносит, тяжело сглатывая. — А теперь ревнуешь?.. — ему хочется многое сказать, но рука на шее сжимается еще чуть сильнее, прекращая попытки Леонардо сопротивляться. Однако ладони по-прежнему продолжают гладить и царапать спину любовника, медленно спускаясь к бедрам.

Что-то в этой странной покорности, в легкости, с которой да Винчи готов принять смерть от его рук - а в том, что художник может с ним справится, у Джироламо нет никаких сомнений — заставляет графа разжать руку. Он закрывает глаза и прижимается лбом ко лбу глотающего воздух Леонардо, тяжело дыша и думая о том, что сейчас из-за собственной глупости и несдержанности мог потерять того, кто принял его таким, каков он есть. Мерзавка Донати безошибочно прочла все те взгляды, что он бросал на Леонардо, и ударила его в самое слабое место... но он еще свернет тонкую шею этой надушенной курицы. Непременно свернет.

— Да, ревную, — признается он, мягко касаясь губами виска мастера и спускаясь по щеке ниже. Затем Риарио неожиданно накрывает губы да Винчи, препятствуя очередному судорожному вздоху, ловит язык и засасывает, одновременно перехватывая руки мастера на своих бедрах. — Сегодня я буду сверху.

Леонардо с жадностью подается навстречу ласкающих губам: из-за сбитого дыхания поцелуй выходит порывистым, и художнику приходится кусать чужие губы в кровь, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Таким мужчина и запал ему в сердце — на грани, мечущегося между жизнью и фатальными случайностями, чему свидетельство наливающиеся отпечатки от длинных пальцев на шее.

Ничего не соображая во внезапно нахлынувшем возбуждении, мастер приглашающе разводит ноги в стороны и обхватывает ими бедра графа. Едва слышно стонет, удивляясь собственному поведению.

— Что ты со мной сделал, чертов Риарио?..

Мужчина сверху лишь довольно усмехается, разглядывая бесстыдно раскинувшегося под ним изобретателя, чьи глаза лихорадочно блестят в свете свечей, и вслепую тянется к изголовью кровати за широкими плотными лентами, что припас заранее.

— Опоил тебя. Один язычник продал мне нужное зелье, и это было последнее, что он сделал. Нам ведь не нужны слухи, верно? — Джироламо споро связывает руки художника у того над головой, вторая лента ложится на глаза Леонардо. — Мне пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы убедить Нико влить зелье в твоё пойло. Я боялся, что мальчишка всё-таки предупредит тебя или изменит дозировку, но как видишь, он был слишком озабочен собственной сохранностью...

Граф подается чуть вперед, обводя языком один из сосков напряженно замершего маэстро, одновременно сдавливая и потирая между пальцами другой. Сдавленный стон да Винчи ласкает слух и Риарио сильнее вжимается членом между его ягодиц.

—Нико?.. — одними губами произносит Леонардо прежде, чем взор застилает темнота, дергаясь в сторону от прикосновения. В этом весь граф, со своими замашками тайком подсыпать что-нибудь через третье лицо, но мастер никак не ожидал, что удар будет нанесен таким способом. Ох, глупый мальчишка.  
— Это очередной способ проверки моей принадлежности тебе, Джироламо?  
Попытка добавить грубость в интонацию с треском проваливается. От жалящих губ нет спасения, мужчина мечется по кровати, сбивая простыни и пытаясь освободить руки, да только крепкая ткань врезается в запястья, не принося облегчения.

Леонардо замирает спустя несколько минут: силы покидают его слишком быстро, зелье делало свое дело. Сладкая истома заполнила все тело и неугомонный разум изобретателя, заставляя сдаться и вжаться в Римо собственным возбуждением.  
— О, всего лишь открываю новые грани удовольствия. Кажется, так ты говорил, когда проделывал ту потрясающую "вещицу" с пером на приеме Медичи?

Граф невесомо оглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедер Леонардо, выписывая пальцами одному ему известные символы, и медленно ведет горячим языком влажную дорожку от пупка художника вверх по груди, изредка прихватывая кожу зубами, что бы тут быстрыми движениями зализать укусы.

— Никаких больше проверок, любовь моя, клянусь, — тихо шепчет Джироламо перед тем, как мягко накрыть припухшие губы да Винчи своими. Он должен прекратить, если не хочет однажды убить Леонардо в пылу беспочвенного гнева.

Два смоченных слюной пальца проникают в мастера, нащупывая небольшой бугорок — урок "любовной" анатомии, устроенный как-то художником в самый неподходящий момент, всё же не целиком прошел мимо ушей Риарио — и слегка надавливают на него, отчего графу приходится лечь на вновь выгнувшегося дугой Леонардо, прижимая того к постели и удерживая на месте, что бы при очередном рывке маэстро не повредил себе запястья.

Воздух вокруг плавится или он уже выгорел — художник не может разобрать. Кровь под действием зелья разгоняется в том самом запредельном темпе, позволяющим мыслям окончательно сдать позиции, и как бы мужчина ни старался, придумать очередной "выход из ситуации" он не смог. Кожа под жарким натиском губ графа покрывается мурашками и горит, под веками яркими цветками вспыхивает наслаждение, от которого мастер был бы не против умереть во второй раз за сегодняшний вечер.  
  
— Пожалуйста... — словно в бреду шепчет Леонардо, доверчиво выгибая шею и облизывая пересохшие губы. Папский племянник определенно отыгрывается за прошлую ночь, когда безумного гения вдруг настиг интерес к абсолютно всем деталям тела любовника. К некоторым даже чересчур пристальное. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Тело беспрестанно бьет крупная дрожь, и бедра сами насаживаются на пальцы, плевав на дискомфорт. Про себя да Винчи молится всем вымышленным богам, чтобы Риарио наконец прекратил эту пытку, слишком жестокую даже для него.

— Пожалуйста?.. — насмешливо переспрашивает Джироламо, жестко кусая партнера в чувствительное местечко между ключицей и плечом, помечая "своё", широкими мазками вылизывает его шею, и тут же перебирается выше, сжимая в своих губах мочку уха художника и легко обводит её языком. - Что ты хочешь, Лео?

Ему доставляет невыразимое удовольствие мучать Леонардо, пока мужчина полностью в его власти. Жаль, что для этого пришлось его опоить, но этого того стоило.

Беспомощный, зовущий — такого да Винчи не часто увидишь, и не будь граф ужасным собственником, он бы уже трижды пожалел, что родился без таланта и не способен запечатлеть это на полотне.

К пальцам внутри Леонардо добавляется один, и граф сгибает их, разводя в стороны, намеренно медленно подготавливая художника для себя.

Насмешливая интонация немного отрезвляет, мастер кусает губы в кровь, пытаясь унять рвущиеся стоны. Он слышит их, будто со стороны и не верит, что вообще может издавать подобные звуки.

— Замолчи, — выстанывает, а не говорит, сжимая пальцы до хруста суставов: самые кончики покалывает от необходимости сдавить шею и стереть с губ самодовольную улыбку, или... коснуться горячих плеч, провести плавные линии до загривка и зарыться в волосы, с силой потянув их. Темнота под повязкой сводит с ума — воображение художника отчетливо рисует хищный взгляд и влажные от частых облизываний губы графа, капельки пота, затерявшиеся в жесткой щетине на скулах, напрягшиеся мышцы под светлой кожей, которую Леонардо обязательно осыпет щедрыми метками, не заботясь о последствиях.  
Он уже готов кончить от одних пальцев, вскидываясь над постелью, когда те исчезают, и до слуха долетает тихий смешок. Даже сейчас мужчина не уступает художнику, который в очередной раз жалобно всхлипывает. — Я хочу тебя.

Так просто...

Джироламо тихо смеется, вынимая пальцы из всхлипывающего маэстро, чтобы стиснуть ими основание стоящего колом члена да Винчи, мешая тому кончить. Граф нащупывает оставшуюся ленту и буквально стекает по груди любовника вниз, обведя языком бусины сосков и не забывая отметить всё, что оказывается в пределах его рта. Почти целомудренный поцелуй в багровую, истекающую смазкой головку, и пальцы папского племянника исчезают, что бы тут же смениться тугой повязкой с небольшим кокетливым бантиком на боку.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что прославленный своей непокорностью мастер да Винчи может оказаться таким податливым и беспомощным... — с улыбкой шепчет мужчина, закидывая ногу изобретателя себе на плечо, и входит в него сразу на всю длину, замирая лишь на пару мгновений. Леонардо необычайно горяч и узок, как в первый раз, несмотря на всю подготовку — а затем начинает вколачивать художника в постель, нависнув над ним и развязывая тому руки, потянув ленту за один из концов.

Проникновение оказалось слишком резким и даже болезненным, не смотря на такую тщательную и медленную подготовку, художник шипит и хмурится под повязкой. Плотная ткань мешает и неприятно липнет к лицу; освобожденные ладони тянутся избавиться от преграды, но чужие горячие руки не дают своевольничать, и под пальцами да Винчи чувствует не менее горячую, влажную спину, тут же впиваясь в нее ногтями, полосуя до крови. Хоть в чем-то он может отыграться.

— Черт возьми... — вместо очередной колкости стонет Леонардо, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы на загривке мужчины, прижимая к себе до нехватки воздуха, губами беспорядочно касаясь лица и шеи. Сердце оглушающе колотится так, что, кажется, еще пара мгновений, и оно остановится — и больше всего художник хочет, чтобы граф продолжал говорить все те вещи, которые взбесили бы маэстро, не будь он в таком положении, и чтобы он не вздумал останавливаться ни на секунду.

Джироламо вздрагивает, зло шипит и вжимается грудь в художника, стараясь уйти от столь болезненных прикосновений. Он знает, чем отомстить Леонардо — изменить угол проникновения, ритм — и теперь при каждом движении он практически выскальзывает из тела любовника, тут же мощным толчком вторгаясь обратно, всякий раз ударяя простату, заставляя его вскрикивать так, что, должно быть, слышит весь город.

— Даже сейчас стараешься бороться... Как ястреб, посаженый в клетку. Вот только уже поздно, artista... Ты мой. От гениальной макушки и до своей похотливой извивающейся задницы, только мой. Смотри на меня, — граф сопровождает свои слова действиями, правда в ином порядке: сначала грубо, до синяков, сжимает ягодицы да Винчи, затем скользит ладонями вверх по хребту и наконец, жестко стягивает волосы на затылке, заодно и избавляясь от повязки на его глазах. Ловя взгляд художника, папский племянник плотоядно ухмыляется.

— Что бы ты себе не думал, но ты уже сам посадил себя на цепь, и никуда-то не денешься от меня, Леонардо, — граф глухо рычит и накрывает рот маэстро, буквально насилуя его языком, кусая и растравливая старые ранки.

В один момент Леонардо срывает голос, лишаясь возможности кричать или стонать — только всхлипывать и глухо рычать, выламывая спину под невообразимым углом. Глаза слепит теплый свет свечей, художнику приходится сощуриться, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на мужчине над ним, и кусает того за нижнюю губу, чтобы разорвать глубокий поцелуй; затем тянется к уху, прикусывая мочку одними губами.

— Разве не ты... Сомневаешься в том, что я принадлежу тебе?.. — бархатно шепчет Лео, обдавая горячим дыханием шею. Мастер чувствует, как из тела медленно исчезает накал зелья, давая возможность хотя бы вполовину мыслить трезво, но графу вовсе не обязательно об этом знать. Да Винчи подается бедрами навстречу резким рывкам, вызывая дрожь одновременно у обоих, сжимая внутри крепкий ствол. — Я только твой, Джироламо. Тебе придется убить меня, если ты решишь, что это не так, — вперемешку с выдохами и хриплыми стонами слишком тяжело говорить, и художнику приходится судорожно втягивать воздух после каждого слова. — Ты услышал то, чего желал... Только оставим пламенные речи на потом, двигайся, сукин ты сын!

У графа окончательно сносит крышу от слов да Винчи и его хриплых стонов, от горячего дыхания на своей коже и от того, как сладко художник сжимает его внутри себя, и Джироламо перестает себя сдерживать, тем более, что всё это время мучал не только любовника, но и себя. Выпрямившись, он начинает хаотично вдалбливаться в изгибающегося под ним мужчину, бережно придерживая его сильной рукой за щиколотку и прижимаясь щетинистой щекой к голени, покрывая рваными поцелуями столь незаслуженно забытую часть любимого тела, щекоча языком и собственным сбитым дыханием чувствительное местечка под коленом. Другой рукой Риарио ласкает изнывающий от нетерпения член художника — вверх, очерчивая большим пальцем влажную головку, чуть царапая её, и вниз, уверенно скользя по твердой плоти, стискивая в горсти поджавшиеся яички и избавляя Леонардо от последней ленты.

Такие нехитрые действия выбивают остаток кислорода из легких — изнывающий член, наконец избавившийся от тугой повязки и оказавшийся в умелых руках, напрягается в разы сильнее. Леонардо не сразу понимает, что происходит, когда его выкручивает под мужчиной и он кончает на сухую, шепча имя графа как в бреду. Пальцы неосознанно раздирают кожу на багровые полосы, но мастер позже извинится за это, а пока он притягивает мужчину к себе, обхватывая шею руками и снова вздрагивая от сокрушительного оргазма...

Вернулся на землю художник только когда почувствовал обжигающую струю спермы глубоко внутри, и собственную, между влажными телами. Губами поймал чужой стон, смешанный со своим, закрепляя общее удовольствие неторопливым поцелуем, который никак не вязался с тем, что они оба вытворяли минуту назад. Леонардо упрямо не смотрит графу в глаза, разорвав поцелуй: откидывается назад, на пропитавшиеся потом простыни.

— Ты просто дьявол, — хрипло смеется маэстро, прикрывая лицо ладонью. В нем не осталось ни единой капли сил, даже чтобы спихнуть с себя ставшее, словно каменным тело любовника.

Джироламо фыркает, скатываясь с художника, и издевательски тянет:

— Всё для вашего удовольствия, маэстро, — ему хватает пару минут, чтобы отдышаться и прийти в себя, что он и делает, лежа на боку и разглядывая разомлевшего художника, до одури похожего сейчас на кота, вылакавшего целый кувшин чужого молока.

Быстрый поцелуй в плечо и граф подымается, отправляясь к ванне, где умывается, зябко передергивая плечами и чуть слышно шипя, когда оставленные да Винчи царапины напоминают о своем существовании. Затем отправляется к камину — подкинуть дров в огонь и согреть хоть немного воду — и возвращается в постель.

Он присаживается на самый край, подтаскивая Леонардо к себе, и нежными аккуратными движениями обтирает его грудь и живот, с улыбкой наблюдая за лицом мужчины, всё еще прикрытым ладонью.  
Нега застилает сознание: Леонардо успевает задремать под звук тихих шагов и плеск воды, даже в таком состоянии продолжая слышать стоны и рычание, набатом повторяющихся в голове. Вздрагивая от прикосновений, он открывает глаза и смотрит на улыбающегося мужчину, затем переводит взгляд на исполосованные плечи.

— Прости... — да Винчи тянется к израненной коже, мягко касаясь губами неровных царапин, которые наверняка все еще беспокоили Джироламо. Переходя к следующей, маэстро осмеливался слегка обводить их языком, а затем снова зацеловывал. — Будут думать, что это сделала какая-нибудь дама сердца, прослывёшь дамским угодником, — с улыбкой выговаривает Лео, втайне гордясь своим лучшим творением. Наставить как можно больше меток — их небольшое совместное состязание, победителей в котором пока еще не было. Художник задумчиво закусывает губу и утыкается лбом в чужое плечо, словно что-то вспоминая. Тишину комнаты разрушает его тяжелый вздох. — Ты ведь слышал, что я сказал тебе? — беспокойные пальцы гладят все, до чего могут дотянуться, и их хозяин явно нервничает, вжимаясь в любовника всем телом. — Надеюсь, больше никаких сомнений.

— К черту дам, — влажная тряпка отправляется куда-то на пол: Риарио обхватывает обеими руками лицо покорно запрокинувшего голову маэстро — на горле уже начали проявляться следы от сдавливавших его пальцев, а значит, на ближайшее время графский платок перекочует на шею да Винчи — и целует в уголок приоткрывшегося рта, обводя языком самую кромку губ, уже не возбуждая - лишь лаская. Зарывается пальцами в густые чуть влажные от пота волосы, осторожно перебирает мягкие прядки, массируя затылок и виски, и мягко целует прикрытые веки Леонардо, вздрагивающие от нежных прикосновений чужих губ.

— Я слышал. Больше никаких сомнений, никаких проверок. Полное мое доверие, даже перед лицом смерти, даже от твоей руки, любовь моя... — Римо замирает с этими словами на устах, ощущая, как невыносимо болезненно-сладко сжимается при этом его сердце. Он ведь теперь абсолютно не представляет, что будет делать, если вдруг потеряет художника. Да и думать о таком исходе событий вовсе не хочется, если честно. Но не всё зависит от них двоих...

Джироламо судорожно втягивает воздух во внезапном приступе необъяснимой грусти, прижимаясь щекой к виску любовника... нет — к виску любимого — крепко обнимает Леонардо и закрывает глаза.

— Спи, тебе нужно отдохнуть. А я останусь рядом: буду согревать. Надеюсь, твой внезапно заявившийся ученик не задушит меня во сне.

Видеть графа таким приходится не часто, а вернее — художник впервые чувствует, как мужчина раскрывает для него свою душу и сердце, и не смеет сказать слова против. Потому что он готов сделать в ответ то же самое.

— Расскажи мне, как ты уболтал этого паршивца подмешать зелье, — с усмешкой говорит Леонардо. Выходит, если Риарио захотел бы его отравить, а не возбудить до потери сознания, у него бы с легкостью это получилось. И подобный исход событий сладко щекочет нервы, однако.… Сейчас Лео чувствует себя в абсолютной безопасности, и доверчиво жмется к теплому сильному плечу, тихо вздыхая. — Но утром. Оставайся до утра сегодня, не уходи.

Закрепляя просьбу поцелуем в основание шеи, да Винчи утыкается носом в чувствительное местечко за ухом, попутно обвивая любимого руками, чтобы тот наверняка не смог никуда деться.

— Джироламо, — сонный шепот скорее ощутим, чем слышен. — Люблю тебя.

Мужчина моментально засыпает, ему, измотанному и уставшему, хватает сил только на это, и он уже не замечает удивленного взгляда графа и его улыбки. Флорентийское утро встретит их в крепких объятиях друг друга, оставляя позади всю горесть и печаль, что они когда-то причинили друг другу. Только новое чувство, и совсем другую страницу истории.


End file.
